


盛开

by Ververg



Series: 限时搞竞 [1]
Category: League of Legends RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:41:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,045
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22262008
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ververg/pseuds/Ververg
Summary: 想和你一直绽放百万朵玫瑰。
Relationships: Wang "Baolan" Liu-Yi/Yu "JackeyLove" Wen-Bo
Series: 限时搞竞 [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1602493
Kudos: 6





	盛开

**Author's Note:**

> 架空校园，NC17，有DIY描写

喻文波第五次在最后的幸福二选一环节选中地雷后，毅然关掉了扫雷。

今日水逆，忌扫雷，宜冲浪。

他点开手机上那个大眼app，经常访问那栏的第一个头像是李知恩。他转到对方主页，发现他的上一条动态是五分钟前发的，分享了一首歌，附带两字评价：“好听。”

喻文波举着手指摇摆不定，最后还是点开了那个分享链接。还算熟悉的女声从耳机里传出，唱的却是他不熟悉的曲调。

新歌啊，喻文波想着，顺手把整张专辑添加到播放列表。

他抬头看向桌对面的王柳羿。王柳羿今天穿着加绒卫衣，看上去整个人都被埋在衣服里，在椅子上缩成一团。尽管王柳羿郑重声明了很多次他买的都是最小号的衣服，但套在身上总能穿出oversize的风格。

像偷穿大人衣服的小孩，喻文波在心里评价。明明是比自己还年长一岁的哥哥，却时常像是需要被保护的角色。他是和自己完全不一样的人，追星、护肤，出门前还会问他今天换的新香水和以往有什么不同。在他看来那两个蓝瓶子外表上没有什么本质区别，但他还是老老实实做出回答：“比之前那个淡，好闻。”

宝格丽蓝茶的味道走在街上被风一吹就散了个干净，但坐在室内时散去的香气又若隐若现地闪烁在喻文波的鼻头。屏幕上本该标记地雷的方格总是被他一个手抖按了下去，大大的“GAME OVER”弹出在显示屏上。

又分心了。

复习资料摊了一桌，但资料的主人显然无心背诵。喻文波盯着王柳羿看了好一会儿，王柳羿才察觉到来自对面的目光，欲盖弥彰般将手机屏幕熄灭。

喻文波偷笑，点开QQ给王柳羿发消息：“哥哥别藏啦，摸鱼被我发现了吧？”

“你也好意思说我，嗯，扫雷大王？”王柳羿一边回复一边朝他翻了个白眼，“扫雷救不了你的马原，这张桌子上就你一个理科生。”

“也只有你一个文科生好吗。”喻文波趴到桌子上，侧着脑袋按手机，“为什么人不能两次踏入同一条河流？”

“因为河在变。”

“那人呢？”

王柳羿抬头瞥了他一眼就把头又埋回课本里，隔了一会儿才慢悠悠地回答：“人也在变。”

人的确在变。

纵观喻文波十九年的人生路程，他的变化可谓是翻天覆地。那么把时间缩短一点，只放在步入十九岁的这一年——他的青春疼痛在这一年姗姗来迟，把之前因为没心没肺而糊弄过去的青春期全都补了回来。

他之前可看不惯班里那些女生每天看时代姐妹花，甚至连男生也有喜欢那类的——他一点也受不了，一群书都念不好的中学生整天对着纸醉金迷的上层生活伤春悲秋，皇上不急太监急。一帮每天闲到因为谈情说爱能拍拖三本书四部电影的人过得能有多差？喻文波对此敬谢不敏，过自己的“上层生活”，读书学习考试毕业，课余时间与“时代姐妹花”保持安全距离。

学生在进入大学之前的终极目标只有一个：考大学。等真的进入大学之后属于当代年轻人的第一波空洞迷茫期终于到来。我是谁？我为什么在这儿？我接下来要做什么？

喻文波一时半会儿想不明白，只能像以前一样按部就班地上课写作业，与以往不同的是下课之后他可以回宿舍打游戏了。大学宿舍是四人寝，三个室友里有两个是本地人，第二天天上午没课的话当天晚上宿舍里就只剩他和他对铺了。

他这对铺着实是个妙人。

对铺名为王柳羿，没混熟前话少得很，再加上宿舍晚上一般只有他们两个人，害得喻文波一开始连键盘都不敢敲，生怕吵到他这位室友。王柳羿的日子过得精致，喻文波第一次见他把那些瓶瓶罐罐整整齐齐摆在桌子上时还以为走错了宿舍楼，碍于室友情分没好意思问出口，后来发现这位哥除了精致了点和他也没什么区别，该吃吃该玩玩，就是作息比他健康规律得多，每天雷打不动十一点上床睡觉，帘子一拉与世隔绝。

床帘的确是好文明，一顶床帘支起一个小世界。没多久他也学着王柳羿支了个床帘，于是每天晚上的生活就变成了两个人缩在各自的帘子里各干各的事。宿舍的床铺都是上床下桌，之前没拉帘子的时候喻文波总要把台灯的光调到最小，以防灯光漏进王柳羿的床帘里。后来把阵地转移到床帘里就没了这个烦恼，看书打游戏绝不侵扰外界。

他和王柳羿凭本事把四人宿舍过出单人公寓的感觉。照理说以他俩这个自闭情况搞不好到大学毕业都是塑料兄弟情，但人间总有真情在，只是在等一个对方主动拉开床帘的机会。

王柳羿追星这件事是他自己告诉喻文波的。

临近年末，论文ddl一篇接着一篇，喻文波好不容易赶着死线把作业发到老师邮箱，就听见对面的床帘拉开了。他低头看了眼电脑右下角的时间，23:52，按道理王柳羿早该睡着了。

喻文波的视线还没从底部工具栏移开就看到QQ的标志闪烁了起来。他点开聊天消息，没想到是王柳羿发来的。

“还没睡？”

“没有，怎么了？”

王柳羿沉默了一会儿，像是在思考怎么措辞。喻文波等了好一会儿才等到王柳羿的下一条消息：“你大概什么时候睡啊？我想外放一会儿音乐，怕吵到你。”

“？”喻文波对王柳羿突然提出的要求感到迷惑，虽然考试月大家的压力都不小，但这种减压方式喻文波还是第一次见到。

还没等喻文波继续追问下去，就听到床对面的王柳羿叫了他的名字：“喻文波。”

“哥，什么事？”喻文波闻声而动，拉开帘子回应。

“就是……哎呀……”

王柳羿支吾了几声，像是不知如何开口。喻文波看着他坐在对面床上，脸和身子都藏在床帘的阴影里，看不清楚表情，只知道他是抱着被子坐在床上的。

等到喻文波已经开始辨认王柳羿的被罩究竟是什么花色的时候他终于接着说道：“就是我喜欢的一个女歌手刚才发了新歌，我要给她刷油管和音源，得外放出声音。”

“……啥？”

任喻文波的脑瓜再怎么灵光也想不到，他和王柳羿在宿舍里的第一次夜聊话题，竟然是“如何给自家爱豆冲业绩”。

这次谈话就像是打开了潘多拉魔盒，他成为了全宿舍第一个知道王柳羿不仅追星而且追了很多年的人。而后来每个王柳羿刷音源的日夜不再孤独，在他第一次出于无聊说出“哥要不我也帮你刷两次”这句话之后，他就成了王柳羿的线下打榜伙伴，不是亲人胜似亲人。

他本来就是憋不住话的人，压抑了大半个学期在宿舍里说话都不敢大声，生怕让王柳羿受了惊，现在终于挣脱了自己脑补的枷锁，打开话匣和王柳羿侃大山。王柳羿也是个与时俱进的主，什么梗都接得上。喻文波这才重新审视了一下王柳羿这个人。他得承认之前对王柳羿存有一些刻板印象，现在再看反倒觉得那些个一般糙汉直男不一样的细致成了王柳羿的闪光点。他还追星——喻文波怎么能想到第一次接触追星竟然是从自己的室友这里？虽然这件事说出来有些匪夷所思，但是追星的人是王柳羿的话倒也不突兀。

所以喜欢的人是王柳羿的话，看上去也不突兀。

他无意间发现了王柳羿的微博。

大眼怪邪门儿得很，三天两头就给人乱塞关注和僵尸粉，喻文波发现他的关注人又往上跳了几个数字之后，熟练地挨个点开主页一一拉黑。拉到最后一个他停了停，这还是大眼怪第一次没给他塞营销号。

用户名称叫“보람”，头像是他不熟的韩国女星，注册时间长达六年，发微博总数不到五百条。他往下翻了翻，大多数微博都是分享歌曲，直到他看到九月份的第一条微博，不可置信地转过头。

一样的窗帘，一样的桌布，一样的书桌摆设……坐在下面的王柳羿正背对着他写论文，似是察觉到背后的目光，转过身来问他：“怎么了？”

“没事，看看你在干嘛。”喻文波说着把头转回去，思来想去还是没有取关，毕竟他基本不发微博，看上去就像个僵尸号，名字还是默认的手机用户加编号，能被人认出来才是活见鬼。

他的微博收藏里也新增了一条记录：新开始。［图片］

这多出来的一个关注悄无声息地融入到喻文波的生活当中，偶尔刷出来某个新的动态也隐没在首页的时间轴里。只是没想到他也会有一天偷偷点开这个页面，听着歌去猜王柳羿在想什么。

他们两个吵架了。

起因是跨年夜王柳羿一整晚没回宿舍，连喻文波的消息也不回。喻文波等到快要十一点王柳羿也没个音讯。他点开王柳羿的微博主页，发现对方在晚上七点发了一张不知道谁家里的照片，照片里的电视上正在播放一个韩国的晚会，电视柜上还摆了好多明星的扇子和照片，都是王柳羿微博头像里那个人。照片的配字是“开始了！”

喻文波突然发觉这个页面如此刺眼，面无表情地拉黑屏蔽一条龙，看到关注人-1之后闷着口气爬上床睡觉。

第二天早上喻文波顶着两个黑眼圈去校门口肯德基吃早饭的时候一推门就看到彻夜未归的王柳羿正和几个女生坐在一张圆桌旁有说有笑。

喻文波第一次觉得自己酸到掉牙。跨年夜被室友冷酷抛弃，一个人独守空房，第二天一早发现对方身边莺燕环绕。他点了早餐坐到王柳羿旁边那桌，中间隔了一堵屏风墙。没多久那几个女生背着大包小包先离开了，只剩下王柳羿一个人继续喝咖啡。喻文波敲了敲两人中间的隔断，叫他：“王柳羿。”

王柳羿这时才看到他。喻文波端着餐盘坐到王柳羿对面，问道：“你昨天晚上怎么都不回我消息，打电话也没人接。”

“昨天晚上……”王柳羿掏出手机，按了好几下也没反应，“手机后来没电了，我忘记带充电器了，朋友那里也没有苹果的数据线，我也没有记住你的电话，忘记和你说我昨天晚上不回去了，不好意思啊。”

“那你昨天晚上干什么去了？”

“昨天晚上我和朋友在外面一起看韩国的跨年晚会去了，结束得有点晚，就没回宿舍，怕吵到你。”

“这样吗？”喻文波知道这件事合情合理，他也没有资格过问更多的细节，但这种被屏斥在外的感觉让他心里不舒坦。他从昨天晚上开始就憋着一股气，到这时终于爆发出来：“那你的朋友们呢？就是刚才那些人吗？”

“喻文波！”王柳羿也和他急眼了，“那都是和我一起追星的朋友！”

“是！你和你的朋友们在一起住了一晚上，我在宿舍里担心你出了什么事，我他妈为了谁啊我。”

喻文波委屈死了，他昨天晚上上了床之后辗转反侧，脑内上演各种意外剧情：过马路时被疲劳驾驶的车辆撞倒、路上被流氓地痞打劫……王柳羿明明比他大一岁，身子骨比他弱得多，看起来像是刚窜个儿的高中生，还长了副好欺负的兔子样。

王柳羿太瘦了，喻文波随随便便就能把他一把抱起来。浴室门口有个电子秤，之前两个人一起去洗澡的时候他怂恿着王柳羿上去称过，他反复确认了好几遍电子秤到底有没有坏掉。喻文波从那之后每次点外卖都要给王柳羿多点盘小菜。“多吃点啊哥，你这也太瘦了。”结果一个学期快要过去，王柳羿没长两斤肉，他自己倒是实实在在增了两公斤重。

他总是下意识把王柳羿放到一个“需要保护”的弱势位置，直到刚才看到他和别的异性在一起时才意识到他看起来再瘦弱也是个真正的男人，男人之间有很多话不需要明说，不需要给对方报备，不需要时时刻刻都黏在一起，知道对方在干什么、在想什么，最近喜欢了哪个女明星或者和哪些女生聊天。他们都有各自的圈子，只是每天回到同一个宿舍里休息，窝在自己的床帘里做自己的事。

他说完之后觉得自己变得像那些时代姐妹花一样矫情，拉开椅子跑回了宿舍。缩回自己的床帘里后喻文波又开始后悔，明明昨天一晚上杳无音讯的人是王柳羿，凭什么是他落荒而逃。

他又打开微博，想看王柳羿的主页，点开关注的人后想起来自己把他拉黑了。他又哼哧哼哧把人从小黑屋里放出来，却又不敢点关注了。他刷新了一下页面，最近发布的一条微博是刚刚。

“好像惹室友生气了……T_T”

底下已经有几条回复。喻文波点开评论区，估计是他的哪个追星姐妹留的言。

“男生哪有隔夜仇啊，睡一觉起来照样哥俩好。”

“可他睡了一觉起来找我兴师问罪了……”

得，王柳羿真有你的。

喻文波熄了手机屏，躺在床上闭目养神。昨天晚上他折腾到四点多才睡着，不到八点就醒了，这会儿困劲儿上来头昏的要死。就在他快要和周公会面的时候王柳羿推门进来了，周公的衣角风一吹又没了影。喻文波不耐烦地翻了个身，把床都快要晃散架。

“喻文波？”王柳羿在床底下叫他。

喻文波没理他，把被子拉过头顶继续梦周公。

“你睡啦？”王柳羿又问，喻文波依旧没理。

“我打印复习资料的时候帮你也印了一份，放你桌子上了，你记得看。”

喻文波忘了自己是怎么睡着的了，总之等他醒来已经是下午两点。王柳羿不在宿舍，估计是去了图书馆上自习。喻文波爬下床，看见书桌上打印好的复习资料，王柳羿还按科目订好分了类。

他打开QQ，给王柳羿发消息。

“哥，在哪儿呢？”

“图书馆二楼，今天人少，你快来。”

喻文波收拾好书包之后点开微博，发现最常访问的人里出现了王柳羿。他点进王柳羿的主页，最新动态是刚刚。

“搞定！”

但搞定王柳羿可不是件容易的事。

追人这件事讲究一个“投其所好”，喜欢他就要了解他，从对方的爱好切入发起进攻，绝对比死缠烂打高效实用。奈何王柳羿这个爱好上来就是地狱难度，别说韩国明星，他连中国的那几个人都分不清。再说他那几个追星姐妹花……喻文波想起这件事就头大，姐妹能共处一室，他也能，但他不要当姐妹，他要当……和王柳羿好到能穿一条裤子的兄弟！

那才是真是见了鬼。

不过喻文波是真的很想和王柳羿穿一条裤子，因为没有暖气的宿舍实在是太冷了。

寝室开门是在寒假收假前一周，喻文波卡着开门的点回了宿舍，去实验室给导师搬砖。奈何供暖系统停运一个月后一时半会儿还恢复不到之前的水平，喻文波把手指放到暖气片上试了试手感，心像暖气片一样寒冷。

他掏出手机给王柳羿发消息：宿舍好冷啊，暖气和阳台一个温度，我怕是要在宿舍慷慨就义了。

王柳羿回了他一个加油的表情。

喻文波有些失落：你好敷衍啊，你就忍心看我一个人在冰天雪地里受苦吗？

王柳羿回复：你把我衣柜打开，左上层放了一个暖水袋，你先用着。

喻文波喜上眉梢：谢谢谢谢，哥你真是我亲哥。

晚上喻文波抱着缩在自己的床帘里和王柳羿聊天，表面赞美王柳羿的暖水袋给了他第二次生命，实际不露声色地吹王柳羿的彩虹屁，末了才问出重点：你啥时候回来？

王柳羿回了他两个字：等着。

第二天一早喻文波是被敲门声吵醒的。

他看了眼表，才刚过八点。他不情不愿地下了床，把反锁的房门打开，一开门就和王柳羿满身的寒气撞了个满怀。

喻文波拍了拍自己的脸，确定自己不在梦里：“你连夜赶来的？”

“不忍心让你当王宝钏，我只能披星戴月了。”王柳羿推了把喻文波进了门，“睡了一晚上火车，晃得我都快散架了，快让我进去睡会儿。”

喻文波跟在王柳羿身后看他打开箱子收拾床铺。王柳羿抱着床单被罩上去铺床，背对着喻文波撅着屁股拉床单。喻文波又拍了几下自己的脸，告诫自己这不是在梦里，然后拿着暖水袋欲盖弥彰般跑去水房灌热水，磨磨蹭蹭地回来之后王柳羿正在脱衣服换睡衣。

喻文波深刻认识到自己再怎么跑上跑下也是白费功夫，一边在心里唾弃自己禽兽一边用手指敲了敲王柳羿的床沿：“我帮你灌了暖水袋，宿舍真的太冷了，多谢大哥的暖水袋昨晚救我一命，楼管说今天就能恢复供暖了。”

王柳羿的上衣还没穿好，先钻进了被子里。他从被子里伸出一只胳膊从喻文波手里接过暖水袋，微凉的手指碰到喻文波被暖水袋熏得发烫的手，嗖地一下又钻回被窝：“谢了兄弟。”

“我去冲个澡，你睡吧。”喻文波捻了捻被触碰过的手指，转头进了浴室。

早晨的确是容易冲动的时候，喻文波站在淋浴头下，用水流声掩盖自己的声音。人是视觉动物，再没有什么比眼见为实更具有冲击力的了。王柳羿遮盖在长袖衫下的纤细的骨架，细痩的小臂上凸起的青筋，还有刚才触碰过的修长手指……王柳羿的手很漂亮，匀称白净，一般都握着笔或者鼠标，在冬天还会捧着杯子小口小口地啜热水。但是喻文波此刻只想玷污这双手，让这双手握住自己，让王柳羿感受自己滚烫的血液。他想要发泄自己难耐的欲望，好像是王柳羿正握着他的阴茎上下撸动，用他那双洁净的手，从底部拉到顶头，还要在铃口蹭两下才又一个往复。王柳羿的两只手的巧得很，一只手在上面揉弄裸露在外的龟头，一只手上下套弄，还要时不时捏两下他肿胀的囊袋。王柳羿的手指刚触碰到他的微张的马眼，他就不争气地缴械投降，白色的精液稀稀拉拉地射了王柳羿满手，从手背向下流，在指尖滴落。  
喻文波把水温调低，任流水把淫靡的痕迹和气味都冲走。他再次唾弃自己的龌龊思想，在发现自己又有抬头趋势之前及时停止对于刚才惊鸿一瞥的回味。

他一边擦身子一边拿起放在洗漱台上的手机，打开微博点进王柳羿的主页。最新动态是早上六点，定位是火车站，照片里的天还没亮，只能看到灯火通明的街道。

王柳羿说：回来啦。

王柳羿确实累狠了，一觉睡到下午两点，吃了个饭整理了一下东西就又上了床。喻文波从实验室回来之后问他怎么说来就来，王柳羿看了他一眼，没回答，拉紧帘子说“睡了睡了”。

喻文波没等到答案，刷微博也刷不出来新动态，坐在床底下发了会儿呆，抬头一看表发现才晚上九点，但是王柳羿的帘子里已经没了动静。他努力集中注意力试图看两篇文献，无果，认命地敲了敲发痛的脑壳，也上床躺下了。

喜欢是一个漫长的过程，一会儿好一会儿痛，就像他的智齿。喻文波躺在床上，捂着右边的腮帮子。下边的那颗智齿这两天冒了尖，但是位置没长对，长哪儿哪儿疼，窜脑门儿的疼，从后槽牙到他的半边脸都发麻。他前两天以为是自己睡觉的时候受了凉所以偏头痛，这会儿牙疼起来才反应过来是这个磨人的智齿作的祟。疼了三四天终于缓过劲儿来，但喻文波用牙咬东西的时候还是觉得不得劲，尽管和之前并没有什么两样。

他看王柳羿也这样，一会儿好一会儿坏，好的是王柳羿坏的是自己。白天看见顶多心头发痒，忍一忍过了那股劲也就过去了；但到了晚上可就不一样了。长夜降智，再大条的人也有感性的时刻，感性指数与熬夜时长成正比例关系，到最后情感指数爆表，智商趋近于零。按照当代网友归纳总结的恋爱定律：你觉得对方喜欢你那一定是错觉；表白是吹响胜利的号角而不是进攻的冲锋号；你暗恋的人天天出现在你面前不一定是巧合而是有可能他也喜欢你。喻文波辗转反侧，点豆豆也点不出来自己该对号入座哪条，他感觉哪条都像，哪条也都不像。

对铺的王柳羿早就没了动静，只剩下平稳的呼吸声在深夜里嘲笑喻文波难得的婆妈。他翻了个身，面朝王柳羿的床铺闭上眼睛，决定梦中论事。

在第二颗智齿冒尖的时候喻文波终于下定决心要把这两颗牙拔掉。去拔牙那天王柳羿送他出门的时候还专门找出来他们实验室里的人骨标本的照片，挑了几个智齿长歪的下颌给他看。

“牙疼要命，弟弟，早拔早超生。”王柳羿拍了拍喻文波的肩头，祝他拔牙顺利。

“借您吉言，哥哥。”喻文波冲他露出一个标准的八颗牙式微笑。

两颗智齿一下午就拔完了。长牙的时候是钻心的疼，拔牙之后是钝钝的疼。麻药的劲儿没过，他的半边脸到嘴都是麻的，又麻又疼，还有些空落落的。智齿的根很长，拔出来之后喻文波才发现。很多东西似乎都和牙一起拔掉了，他想像来之前一样露出知道微笑，却发现连脸都不听使唤。

他又觉得委屈，点开王柳羿的聊天窗口就想打字，刚按出虚拟键盘又退了出去。在认识王柳羿之后他变得好容易委屈，一觉得委屈就去和王柳羿说，这样就能得到他的安慰。他很擅长倾听，又很温柔，会耐心地回复。  
他变得不像自己了，喻文波想。爱情真是世界上最不靠谱的东西，到最后他连自己都不能相信，却希望另一个人能够发现这件事情。

喻文波在这天发了第一条微博：拔不掉。

配图是两颗智齿。

下学期开始喻文波在实验室的时间明显增长，一周五天有三天都是实验课。两个人虽然同寝但是分属院里的两个专业，下学期专业课增加公共课减少，每天见面的时间就更少了。再加上早课数量增加，另外两个室友也开始周内留宿。喻文波想和王柳羿更亲近一点，但是心有余而力不足。好在王柳羿也跟着导师在做项目，没课的时候也会去实验室上班。

王柳羿的导师是做体质的，办公室里摆了八个人骨模型。王柳羿他们几个跟着导师学做骨头的学生经常把那些模型摆成一些奇奇怪怪的姿势拍表情包。喻文波在实验室看仪表看得眼睛都快花了，打开手机就能看到王柳羿发过来的两个骨架子勾肩搭背的生动图片。

喻文波叫旁边的同学看一下机器，自己拿着手机找了个没人的角落回复王柳羿的消息：这又是哪个人骨头架子给了你灵感？

王柳羿又往图上填了两句话给喻文波发过来：有机化学会吗？好巧，我也不会！

喻文波怼他：王柳羿你飘了啊，自己不用学有机就来迫害我？小心期末论文成山。

王柳羿回复：溜了溜了，你自己加油！做完实验来隔壁叫我一声，我等你一起回。

两个人的实验室只有一墙之隔，但早八晚六的大学社畜生活还是把两个人磨平了棱角，别说偷空串门，下班之后连聊天的力气都没有，回到宿舍瘫倒就睡。

这种不上不下的境地一直到了考试周才有了改善。学校的课程全部结课，两个人的手头的项目也差不多快要结项，两个人终于有了单独相处的机会。宿舍的氛围实在不适合紧张的复习，图书馆又总是抢不到位置。喻文波和王柳羿商量：“哥你打算去哪儿复习啊？”

王柳羿神秘一笑：“带你去个风水宝地。”

此“风水宝地”是学校外面的一家咖啡厅，是王柳羿他导发现的好地方，这个学期的组会都是在这儿开的。环境优美，饮品丰富，安静祥和，简直是一杯茶，一包烟，一篇文献看一天的绝佳去处——

当然这里没有烟，但是茶和文献都齐全。

喻文波对王柳羿的导师表示由衷的感谢：“你导是个好人，真会享受人生。”

“那你不如求她期末考试刀下留我一命。”王柳羿翻了个白眼，“不如好好背你的马原，这里可只有你一个理科生。”

当然，专心复习是不可能的。众所周知，考试周定律：除了学习什么都很有趣。几百页全是字的PPT看得喻文波头痛，他干脆开了个小窗口边扫雷边看复习资料。

三心二意地学了一会儿喻文波感觉有些不对，一抬头发现对面的王柳羿面色有些奇怪地看着他身后的方向。喻文波朝他投去疑问的目光，王柳羿指了指手机，示意他打字交流。

王柳羿说：你后面那两个人好gay啊。

喻文波：？？？

王柳羿：你背对着他俩你看不到，他们两个刚刚挤在一起说话，一个还给另一个掏耳朵。

喻文波：？？？？？？？

喻文波内心波涛汹涌面上不露声色，假装半转身从一旁的书包里掏书，实则趁机偷偷观察后面的两个人究竟在干什么。

后面坐了两个男生，明明是四人桌却没有面对面坐，而是挤在了同一排，每个人面前一台Mac，理论上来说是在复习，但是为什么两个大男人复习要手拉着手？脸快要贴到脸才能说话？

喻文波面不改色地转回原来的位置，对上王柳羿揶揄的目光。他低头给王柳羿发消息：这得是一对儿吧？？

王柳羿回复：就是有点腻歪，从我这边看杀伤力max

喻文波：倒也还行，长得看得过去，可以原谅。

王柳羿：长得好看的人总该有点特权的。

喻文波停下了打字的手。他想问：那我可以有喜欢你的特权吗？

但他问不出口。他回了王柳羿一句“你说得对”之后开始自闭式学习，但是没学多久灵魂就有出走到王柳羿身上去了。喻文波认命地放弃复习，打开微博刷新王柳羿的主页，查看有没有新动态，没想到真让他刷出来条新微博。

王柳羿说：也想有一点点特权。

喻文波猛地抬头，把对面的王柳羿吓了一跳。

“怎么了？”王柳羿问。

“没事。”喻文波试图粉饰太平，结果还是没忍住问道，“你觉得我能算特权阶级吗？”

“啊？”王柳羿一时间没跟上喻文波的脑回路，过了一会儿才反应过来，笑着回答，“臭弟弟你好自恋啊。”

“但还是帅的，所以给你一点点任性的特权。”

考试结束之后的实践周是由导师安排，喻文波实验室的老板直接宣布放假，而王柳羿开完组会回来就愁云惨淡。喻文波问他实践周几天结束，被王柳羿哀怨地瞪了一眼。

王柳羿把那本垫了大半个学期桌角的解剖图谱掏出来拍到桌子上，说：“我被我导push了，她过两天要考我摸骨识人，我能识个锤子，我能分清楚上下左右就不错了。”

喻文波冲他比了个大拇指：“加油，这我帮不了你了，理科生也不认识骨头。”

王柳羿唉声叹气地翻开图册背每个部位的特点和名称，喻文波戴着耳机都被搞得心神不宁，过了一会儿转过身对王柳羿说：“哥你振作一点啊，我都听不下去了。”

王柳羿也扭过来，盯着喻文波看了一会儿，突然开口：“弟弟，站起来别动。”

喻文波不明所以地站起身来，面朝王柳羿站着。王柳羿从床上把眼罩拿下来，说：“你的身体借我用会儿。”

喻文波瞳孔地震地站在原地，看王柳羿摘掉眼镜，把眼罩套在头上。王柳羿抬手搭上喻文波的肩头，顺着他的胳膊往下摸。

“先是四肢骨，上肢肱骨，内尺外桡……”王柳羿一边摩挲，口中念念有词。其实王柳羿并没有完全接触到喻文波的身体，只是偶尔碰一下他的皮肤，以确认自己背到了哪个部位。四肢骨还好，到了躯干骨才是煎熬。王柳羿先绕到他的身后摸他的脊椎，从寰椎到骶骨。喻文波能感觉到他的食指顺着他后背的中轴划下，隔着薄薄一层T恤。王柳羿似是想竭力避免过多接触带来的尴尬，但这样若有若无的剐蹭带来的酸麻感顺着喻文波敏感的脊背向全身蔓延，摸得他的头皮都一阵阵发麻。他也没听清王柳羿到底说的哪部分是心形，直到扰乱他心神的手指离开他的脊背他的大脑才又运作起来。但这一运作让他发现了一些不妙的趋势，还没等他忍过那股劲儿，罪魁祸首就又有了新的动作。

王柳羿的手抵上了他的胸口。

喻文波条件反射搬抓住王柳羿的那只手，紧紧地攥在手里。王柳羿不解，用空着的手把眼罩抬起来一点，露出一双对不准焦的眼，问他：“怎么了？”

真好看，喻文波心猿意马，得哄他配个隐形。他问：“你是不是故意的？”

王柳羿不明所以：“哈？”

喻文波说：“你是不是故意要撩我？”

王柳羿愣了一下，开始挣脱喻文波的桎梏：“什么啊……才没有……”

喻文波没松手，反倒攥得更紧。王柳羿的手腕太细了，他一只手能转一圈还多一点。他说：“可是我被你撩到了，你要对我负责啊哥哥。”

王柳羿瞪着眼睛看他，气势逐渐弱下去：“负什么责啊……”

喻文波把王柳羿的手拉到心口，说：“你摸到我的心了。”

王柳羿隔着一层布料摸到喻文波的心跳，沉稳地、有力地在胸腔里跳动。他慌乱间对上喻文波专注的眼神，被喻文波的话语一同击毙：“所以可以给我一点亲近你的特权吗？”

王柳羿吻上了他的唇。


End file.
